


Look. Listen and Learn

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Undercover, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover mission reveals more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look. Listen and Learn

Title: Look. Listen and Learn

Author: obi-ki

Rating: adult

Paring: Qui-Gon/Obi- Wan

Catagory: PWP, POV

Spoilers: none

Archive: MA, anyone else please ask

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Authors Notes: The inspiration for this story came during the onlist discussion that occured a few months ago about favorite stories and prompts for stories that readers would like to see written. I don't think it came from a comment from a specifc person so I will send a general thank you to everyone who participated in those discussions.

Thanks to Merry Amelie for the beta. Her comments and suggestions have definitely improved the story but as always I couldn't resist making a few additional changes so all mistakes are mine. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated, onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo. com

For Mali Wane--a little QO porn to help you on the rode to recovery. Humour may be good medicine but we all know that it's not as good as QO porn.

Summary: An undercover mission reveals more than expected.

**********************************

I sat at a small table on the opposite side of the room, the shop-worn leather jacket and heavy workman's breeches helping me to blend in with the clientele of this lower-level establishment. Frequented by smugglers, pirates and other members of Coruscant's criminal element, it was not the type of place Jedi masters would normally patronize. Unless said master was half of a Jedi team working undercover.

Sipping from the glass of cheap ale in front of me, I silently cursed the Council for the hundredth time. I was supposed to have the easy part in this mission. My role was mainly one of observer, watching and recording the interactions between the people we were investigating and the other half of my team. The difficulty lay in the guise that muddle-brained group of beings had concocted for my padawan. Obi-Wan was posing as a pleasure worker, and not the kind that wealthy people lavished gifts and affection on. No, he was playing the role of a tavern whore, trolling for clients in this low-rent establishment, where people were just as likely to pull out their blasters as pull out their cocks.

Not that Obi-Wan was helpless, far from it. He was a highly skilled operative; able to hold his own against any of the riff-raff in this backwater joint, but that didn't make my job any easier. I had to sit back and watch him walking around in leather pants that were two sizes too small and mesh shirts that outlined every detail of his well-muscled chest. His hair had been force-grown by the Healers; the shoulder-length locks dyed a brassy-red with wide blond streaks on both sides of his face. The longer hair that normally made up his braid had been folded into the loose plait that secured everything but those blond locks, making him look both cheap and exotic at the same time. Flirting openly with beings that wouldn't dare approach him in his natural state, his kohl-lined eyes, thousand-watt smile and sexy strut were enough to make a celibate man break his vows. So these rough and rowdy humanoids didn't stand a chance.

So far, most of the individuals Obi-Wan had honed in on were weak-minded, and he had been able get the information he sought without putting out. Once he'd learned all he could from them, he'd mind-tricked them into thinking they'd actually been given the service they'd paid for and sent them on their way to start again with the next one.

Obi-Wan had made his way up the chain of underlings as I watched, moving from one to another with speed and competence. If any of them had thought too hard, they would have realized that he couldn't possibly have had sex with all those people, not and still been standing. Luckily, these individuals weren't the brightest bulbs in the galaxy so the ruse had worked up to this point. But watching him now, I could see that his two nights of work had brought him high enough up the chain that mind tricks weren't going to do it.

From my position across the room, I had to use my Jedi-enhanced senses to track Obi-Wan's movements. He had sauntered over to the man identified by his last mark as the second in command of Black Heth and quickly began flaunting his wares. Within a matter of minutes, he was draped seductively over the large human's lap, one hand slipping beneath the fabric of the man's shirt. I couldn't hear what he was whispering into the man's left ear, but I could sense the spike of lust that followed the words.

Taking that as my cue, I rose from my seat and made my way up the stairs to the room we had set up. Containing only a large bed, a chair, a run-of-the-mill mini-bar and small refresher, we had rearranged the furniture to give me a clear vantage point from the doorway of the adjoining room. A Force-illusion replicated the appearance of a solid wall, concealing both my person and the array of surveillance equipment the second room contained in addition to its standard furnishings. After checking the feeds from the various transmitters we had installed in the tavern, I settled into my chair to wait.

It was less than five minutes before the sound of bawdy laughter reached my ears and the door pushed open. Obi-Wan entered the room just behind the man we had earlier identified as Loran Rylk, his hand stroking along the man's hip. "You wanna drink?" Obi-Wan asked, no traces of his normally refined accent audible in the short phrase.

"If I wanned ta drink, I'd 'ave stayed downstairs," Rylk grumbled. "Let's get to it. Put yur money where your mouth is, or better yet, put yur mouth where my money paid fur it to be."

"What's yur hurry," Obi-Wan replied, more than a touch of the Force accompanying his words. He slithered up to Rylk and ran his hands up the man's thighs. "I'm sure a big man like you can afford more than a rush job."

His Force suggestion seemed to have no effect. "Don't ya worry about that. I plan on makin' use o' all yur talents, boy." Rylk sprawled out on the bed and locked his hands behind his head. "Now strip an' show me what I paid fur."

Pulling the mesh shirt slowly over his head, Obi-Wan readily appeared the experienced whore he was pretending to be. Tossing the shirt aside, he put one foot up on the chair, bending over to untie the short boot. The leather of his pants stretched even tighter, accentuating his shapely ass. He took his time untying the left boot before switching feet to do the right.

I'm ashamed to admit that the waves of lust filling the Force didn't come only from Rylk. My body was rapidly reacting to the vision before me, and I was thankful that the breeches I wore were thick and loose-fitting. I had been silently lusting after my padawan for more than a year, and his realistic role-play was doing nothing to help me keep that lust contained.

"Like what ya see?' Obi-Wan drawled, shimmying out of those leather pants like he did it ten times a day.

"I'll let ya know after I've sampled the wares," Rylk replied. "Now get over here and give me my money's worth."

A hint of distaste flitted through our bond as Obi-Wan realized he wasn't going to get away without putting out, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. Sauntering over to the bed, Obi-Wan unlaced the man's boots. "Can't be very comfy with your boots on." The boots dropped to the floor in quick succession, and then he began unbuttoning Rylk's vest and shirt. "Clothes only get in the way." He folded the vest and shirt neatly before giving us both a great view of his ass as he bent over to pick up the boots. "Wouldn't want yur stuff to get messed up."

"Don't be a smart-ass, boy, it dinna suit ya," Rylk growled as Obi-Wan placed the clothes on the chair.

It took all my Jedi control not to laugh at those statements. It was obvious the vest and boots had seen better days and the shirt had enough stains on it to almost create a pattern. And for Obi-Wan, sarcasm came as naturally as breathing.

"Just wanna provide ya with super service," Obi-Wan replied as he walked back to the bed. He unfastened the belt buckle and buttons and pulled the coarse gray pants from Rylk's body. "So what's yur pleasure?"

The ease with which Obi-Wan had adapted to this role made my mind go places no respectable master should ever associate with his padawan, even an adult padawan who was more than capable of giving or denying consent to any relationship.

"How about ya use yur mouth for somethin' other than talking," Rylk ordered.

Another minute shudder and Obi-Wan complied, kneeling on the floor beside the bed and taking the man's cock in his mouth. I should have turned away, given him some privacy in this duty-mandated activity, but I was riveted. I knew that Obi-Wan had shared encounters with members of both sexes, but I had no idea how experienced he was. Watching his mouth slide over the thick cock and listening to Rylk's moans, it was obvious that Obi-Wan had done this more than a few times. The part of my brain that resided in my smaller head was suddenly imagining how good those lips would feel wrapped around my cock.

Rylk twinned his hands into the flame-red hair, arching his hips off the bed in an attempt to thrust deeper. "Yeah, suck me boy."

I don't know if it was because Obi-Wan was good or because Rylk had a short fuse but it took only a couple of minutes before it was over. As Rylk collapsed back onto the bed, Obi-Wan took advantage of his indolent state to place another Force suggestion. "I hear yur sitting pretty high up Heth's ladder."

"High 'nuf, boyo," Rylk mumbled.

Obi-Wan moved up to sit on the bed, hands stroking the man's chest. "Must 've worked out some pretty big deals to get there. I'd love ta hear about some of them."

I could feel the weight of the Force suggestion Obi-Wan was weaving into his questions and hoped Rylk's lassitude would last long enough to get the information we needed.

"I'm no stranger to the mucky-mucks of the IGBC and the Trade." Rylk replied.

"Wow. So you've met San Hill and Nute Gunray?" Obi-Wan asked, playing out his role as an impressionable young man to the hilt.

"Heth's coffers and my pockets have tons of Hill's credits," Rylk admitted, before shaking his head in confusion. "Now cut the chatter and get down to business. I wanna see if yur arse is as good as yur mouth."

"What's the hurry? I have the room for the night." Obi-Wan's hand slipped down to fondle Rylk's spent cock.

"Got a meetin' with Shive in a couple hours and need to get to the meet site." Grabbing the bottle of lube balanced on top of the headboard, Rylk tossed it to Obi-Wan and grinned. "If yur as good as ya say, ya shouldn't have a problem gettin' me up for more."

Horgo Shive was an IGBC commander, one said to be a front-man for San Hill's more surreptitious dealings. As much as I would have liked to call a halt to this encounter, this could prove to be the connection we were looking for. I could see that Obi-Wan had come to the same conclusion when he popped the top on the lube and poured an ample amount over Rylk's soft cock.

"Lie back and relax, big boy," Obi-Wan purred, "I'll have ya hard and ready in no time."

I sat riveted as Obi-Wan's hand slid up and down the slowly firming penis, my cock twitching in unison with the movement. If I hadn't just watched him giving head like a highly paid pro, I might have been able to convince myself his technique came solely from masturbating. But Rylk's low moans and lifting hips told me Obi-Wan was drawing on more than solo experience.

Once his cock was hard, Rylk picked up the bottle of lube and pressed it against Obi-Wan's chest. "If ya need more than what's on my cock, ya'll have ta do it yurself. And make it quick, I dinna h've all day."

Taking the lube, Obi-Wan poured some on his fingers and shifted to his knees before bringing them to the entrance of his body. He faced Rylk, the position giving me a perfect view of his activity. I struggled for control as I watched first one finger and then a pair stroking into his anus, stretching and coating. My cock pressed hard against the confines of my pants, agreeing with my eyes that it had never seen anything as erotic as Obi-Wan at that moment.

When he was ready, Obi-Wan tossed the lube to the floor and smiled. "How do ya wanna do this?"

"I'm payin' so you can do the work. Ride me," Rylk ordered.

Another tiny shudder and Obi-Wan straddled the man, one hand steadying Rylk's cock as he slid down onto it. "How's that?"

"I'll tell ya after ya bring me off. Now move and make it good."

Doing as instructed, Obi-Wan rose and fell on the cock inside him, dragging groans of pleasure out of his partner. As erotic as Obi-Wan's preparations had been, this took erotic to a whole new level. Back arched, head thrown back and eyes closed, I wondered what Obi-Wan was imagining to get through this. As hard as I tried to suppress it, my mind insisted on picturing me in Rylk's place, my cock buried in my padawan's body as he rode us both to ecstasy. I refused to admit, even to myself, how much I hoped Obi-Wan was drawing on the same imagery.

"Fuck, yes," Rylk moaned.

Obi-Wan reached down and fondled the man's balls and in two more strokes Rylk was coming. When the man was spent, Obi-Wan lifted himself off and collapsed back on the bed.

Rylk was too self-centered to even notice that his partner had not followed him, lying with his eyes closed and panting heavily. Obi-Wan looked up from his place on the bed as he moved his hand to his own penis, eyes focused directly on mine, as if the illusionary wall didn't exist. My breath caught when he came after a half-dozen strokes, the word 'Master' breathed out silently on an exhale.

My hand had moved down to my cloth-covered cock as I watched and it wouldn't have taken much for me to follow my padawan's lead. But duty prevented me. I was creating the Force illusion covering the surveillance equipment and my presence and maintaining the needed concentration while climaxing would have been impossible. Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I was still struggling to quell my erection when Obi-Wan recovered and started speaking.

"How 'bout I meet ya after yur meeting and we can continue this? Where did ya say the meet was again?" Obi-Wan words again carried a heavy suggestion behind them as he looked over at the smuggler.

"Meets at the Vent's but it'll be a long one," Rylk answered.

I was amazed at how well Obi-Wan played up feeling dejected. This assignment had opened my eyes to a plethora of skills I had no knowledge my padawan possessed. Although I would deny it to my dying breath, the Council had picked the right person to assume the undercover role. It seemed I 'd have an abundance of topics for my meditations in the days to come.

"Can't afford to lose that much work. Maybe I'll catch ya here another time." Obi-Wan rolled gracefully off the bed and sauntered over to the mini-bar. "Want anythin' before ya go?"

"Na, I need to get a move on," Rylk said, rising from the bed. He grabbed his clothes and dressed, pulling some credits from his front pocket when he finished. "Best credits I've spent in ages. Don't spend 'em all in one place, boy," he added as he dropped the coins into Obi-Wan's hand.

When the door closed behind Rylk and Obi-Wan had Force-turned the bolt, I let the illusion fall and walked into the room. "Well done, Padawan. We may be able to wrap up this investigation tonight." I stopped halfway to where my apprentice was standing, suddenly aware of his still-naked and aromatic state. "Sorry you had to go to those lengths to get the information."

Obi-Wan looked back at me and shrugged, face coloring slightly as he replied. "The sacrifice of the one for the good of the many. I'll survive."

"I have no doubt of that." I motioned towards the refresher. "Why don't you grab a quick shower and wash the dye out of your hair while I gather the portable surveillance unit and change."

"That would be a blessing," Obi-Wan replied, all traces of the lower-level dialect gone from his voice.

I watched as he walked away, drinking in the sight of his naked form before moving back into the surveillance area. It wouldn't take me much time to assemble the long-range audio recorder and the set of pinhead microphones we needed but I hoped it would be enough for me to regain a modicum of composure.

By the time Obi-Wan emerged from the shower, I had managed to refocus my attention somewhat, though it wavered as I watched him walk across the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"A team of Judicials will be in place to make arrests if we get what we need to close the case," I explained as Obi-Wan pulled on a non-descript black spacer's jumpsuit very similar to the one I'd put on.

"Force-willing, this will be the last piece we need," Obi-Wan agreed. "I'll be glad to bury this persona permanently."

Recalling Obi-Wan's wanton display and silent utterance, I decided it was time for me to fess up and open the door. "You shouldn't be. Your performance has been exemplary. We'll have much to discuss in our post-mission debriefing."

A blush colored Obi-Wan's cheeks as he looked up from buckling his boots. "How so, Master?"

"You didn't gain the skill-set required for this mission in standard Temple classes." I met his gaze and smiled, hoping I hadn't misread the signs. "They say in the best partnerships, the master learns as much as he teaches. So would you be willing to become the teacher and share your expertise?"

The grin that blossomed on Obi-Wan's face as comprehension dawned made my heart skip a beat. "More than willing," he replied, rising to his feet. He picked up the case of surveillance equipment and headed for the door. "Come, my Master. I find that my desire to get this mission wrapped up has escalated greatly."

When I reached his side, Obi-Wan leaned over and whispered, "You'd better be well rested. I don't plan on giving my student time for anything as inconsequential as sleep."

The shiver that passed through me at his words had nothing to do with the rush of cold air coming through the open door and my mind began perusing options. Maybe I would use a few well-placed Force suggestions of my own when we reached Vent's. It might take some creativity, but anything short of resorting to the Dark Side would be acceptable, especially with such an alluring incentive. As stimulating as watching had been, participating might be more than my middle-aged body could handle. But what a way to go!

The end


End file.
